


Good Enough

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Adora finds Catra doubting her self worth.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Good Enough

Catra was curled up into a ball on the bed, covered in soft blankets and fuzzy toys. Adora walked in their shared bedroom, eyebrows knitted. Seeing Catra’s tense form, she put a hand gently on Catra's covered shoulder, 'Hey. You alright?’ 

Catra rolled over to face Adora, tears streaming down her face. 'Adora, I just-' 

Adora patted Catra's back, a hand reaching over to caress Catra's hair. 'Take your time. You don't have to talk if you don't want to.’ She carefully laid down on the bed, facing Catra. 

Catra tried to talk, but all she got out was wet hiccups. ‘Just leave me alone, Adora. I'm not worth the trouble.’

Adora wiped Catra's tears away. ‘You mean the world to me and you're definitely worth the trouble. You're more than enough and I care about you. Please, let me stay. Don't push me away.’ 

Catra sniffed, still in a fetus position. Her fingers started to unfurl from her fists. ‘You really want to stay? You won't leave?’

Adora slid closer to Catra, a hand on Catra's waist. ‘I don't want to leave. Catra, you're so important to me and I want to hear what you have to say. I want to be here for you.’

Catra reached out and held Adora's hand tightly. ‘Thank you for reminding me that you care. I love you, Adora.’

Adora smiled and kissed Catra on the cheek. ‘I love you too, Catra. Want me to make you dinner, then we can talk?’

Catra nodded, a tiny smile on her face. ‘Okay.’

Hand in hand, they went off to the kitchen, Catra's tail wrapped around Adora's waist.


End file.
